Story title goes here
by FayteDragon
Summary: Sorry, but I can never come up vith titles... This story takes place in medieval times so its an AU and has oc's... I'm really bad at vriting a summary...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ya'll! This is a story set in a fictional medieval times (and if you've ever played Sims Medieval you understand vhere I get some of the stuff). The characters change ch. to ch. and of course they're going to repeat. Theres some oc's and the hetalia characters sometimes act a little oc, but I tried my best. Anyways I hope ya'll enjoy this first ch! XD  
><em>

__Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... sadly... __

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

There was something about fire that was so beautiful. It was violent, but yet gentle. I could destroy or create.

I admit that I was a fan of its destructive properties, but today I was using it to create. I pulled on my giant black leather glove and picked up the glowing, red metal. I quickly pulled it out of the fire and over to the anvil. I didn't' waste a second before picking up the hammer. The room was filled with the sound of metal hitting metal.

After a few minutes I placed the metal back into the forge. I watched the metal turn back to a cherry, red. I then pulled it out once again and quickly put it into a barrel of water. I allowed myself to smile momentarily as I pulled off my glove. I wiped my sweat covered hands on my apron before grabbing the metal again.

No matter how often I created something I was still always amazed how a piece of metal could turn into something completely beautiful. And that was what the sword was, beautiful. A perfect present for my brother's birthday. I shook my head, still smiling, and set the sword down so that I could prepare the next step.

"Vati!" My young son came running into the room laughing. His blond hair was messy as usual and his green eyes were bright with excitement. His clothes were slightly too big on him. I wished that I could get him clothes that would fit him, but I guess it was better than nothing. He wore no shoes because I could not afford to keep buying them.

I held out my arms as he flung himself at me. I caught him, lifting him up and spinning him around. When I stopped I continued to hold him as I turned back to the door, knowing that she was going to walk in.

As she entered she stared at me with emerald green eyes. Her hair tumbled down her back like a black waterfall; the only thing keeping it out of her face was a leather band. Her clothes left nothing to guess about her body.

She smirked as she caught me staring. "Hello Ludwig." She walked farther in. My son held onto my neck tighter. "Bliss…. How are you?" She shook her head and sat on the edge of the small table that was pushed up against the wall. "I need you to watch him." I didn't have a problem with that, but something was off. "Vell that's fine, but may I ask vhy?" She sighed. "I'm getting married and I don't want my new husband to know about him." I stared at her in disbelief. I wasn't sure what surprised me more, that she was getting married or that she didn't want her son anymore.

"So vhen you say vatch him you mean take him in." It wasn't a questing, but she still nodded. "He's you son. I did my part. I carried him, gave birth, nursed him, and raised him for four years. I think you can do the rest." She stood up. "Now I must go. I can't keep my betrothed waiting." She started to leave. "Vait!" I shouted. She looked back at me, rasing her eyebrow. "V-vho are you marrying?" She smiled. "A rich merchant from a neighboring kingdom." She laughed a cold laugh. "And to think that you thought I would marry a poor blacksmith that can't even afford to take care of his child." She shook her head still laughing as she left. I stared after her feeling slightly hurt.

"Vati?" My son asked after a few minutes of us standing in silence. "Ja?" "I get to 'ive wit 'ou now, wright?" I nodded. "Ja." I sat him down on the floor. "But wat 'bout mutti?" I sighed. "Allen," I looked down at him. "It vill be for the best if you forget about your mutti." He stared at me confused. "B-but-" "Forget her." I quickly interrupted him.

I turned my back on him to look at the sword. It still needed a lot of work. I picked it up turning it over to look for any flaws.

"I 'ant my mutti!" Allen screamed, causing me to jump and drop the sword. I looked back at him ready to yell, but stopped as soon as I saw his tears. I sighed. "How about ve go hunting?" I asked as I walked over by the door and grabbed my bow. He sniffled, but walked over to me. "We're 'oing to the forest?" I nodded and slung my bow across my back along with my arrows. "I think ve may be able to get a deer." He smiled slightly and followed me out the door.

"Bruder!" My brother shouted happily as we walked past the market. I looked over at him and waved. He ran over and tackled hugged me. "Get off of me Gilbert!" I yelled as I pushed him away. "Kesesese!" He laughed. Once off of me he ran his hand through his pure white hair looking slightly guilty. "I saw… you know…." He trailed off. His crimson eyes flashed to my face looking for a clue to what happened.

"Ja…. She's getting married." He nodded his head. "I heard zhat too. Apparently Francis knows him. Vasile. Zhat's his name. A creepy guy. Even Liz hates him." He shook his head. "She's always trying to beat him in zhe head with her frying pan." He looked down at Allen. "So you're going to live with your vati, huh?" He asked him smiling. Allen nodded.

I looked past Gilbert to see his fellow merchants frowning at him. "Gilbert, aren't you supposed to be in charge of the market?" I asked him. He looked back at me. "Oh right! I almost forgot!" He turned around and started to run back to the small market. "Talk to ya later!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Allen laughed at his uncle and continued to follow me to the forest. I waved at my friend Feliciano as we passed the monastery and ducked as his brother Lovino threw tomatoes at my head when I passed the cathedral. Finally after a few minutes we made it to the castle wall that separated the land in the castle from the wilderness outside.

I continued to walk along the path, nodding at the few men that walked past us. It was getting late and I realized that I would have to make this fast. We finally made it to the clearing where the path ended. "Okay…" I said as we stopped. "Stay close to me." I told Allen before heading into the trees. I could hear him following close behind.

I soon found the river where most animals tended to be. I grabbed my son's arm and pulled him behind a tree. "Huh?" He asked surprised. "Sh." I glared at him then looked around the tree. I say a young buck walking along the bank.

I slowly slipped my bow over my head. I then reached back for an arrow. Suddenly I felt something cold against my neck. I gulped realizing that it was a dagger. "Vati!

* * *

><p><em>Vell that's it for now... Incase you couldn't tell this chapter vas about Germany. And I'm pretty proud about that cliffhanger (sorry but I usually fail epically at them). Anyvays I hope you enjoyed it and please review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ya'll! It's me again! This is the 2nd chapter of my story vith the fail title... This chapter is from one of my oc's pov... Sorry its short, but I find it very difficult to vrite long chapters. I vill try, but no promises... Vell enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not ownn Hetalia... sadly...

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2<strong>

"Amazing!" My father exclaimed as he looked around the room. "You even have a crystal ball!" I sighed as I continued to hide in the corner. "It's hard to believe that just a few years ago you were still sailing the seas with me." He shook his head and looked over at me.

My father had blond hair like me, but he was wearing a brown tri-cornered pirate hat with a long white feather sticking out of the back. One of his green eyes peaked out from underneath the hat. He had two braids on both sides of his face that were decorated with beads. His white shirt was opened halfway down his chest and over it he wore a brown jacket with a pink cloth wrapped around his waist. His pants were black though they were slightly faded due to the years spent at sea. At his waist was a sheathed sword.

"Yeah… well… As you can see I'm perfectly fine and happy here." I looked out the window at the sun set behind the crashing waves of the sea. I could feel the cold settling in the tower. "Too bad you have Yao as a neighbor." I sighed. "Arthur... He's not that bad." He scoffed at my remark. "Yes well you didn't have him as a chef for five years." Clearly he was forgetting that I was still living with him when Yao worked for him.

It was quiet for a couple minutes. "So the frog said that you have someone courting you." I blushed. I looked down at my feet and shrugged my shoulders. "Of course I wouldn't completely believe him so I asked Alfred. He's a knight now, which I'm sure you know." He sighed. "He also said he's seen you with someone." I could feel his eyes on me.

I looked up at him. "It's nothing really. I doubt it's going to go anywhere…." He frowned. "Then why are you letting him court you?" I giggled. "Because I'm a pirate." I could see that he was about to object but I held up my hand silencing him. "I may not look like one on the outside. I might not even act like one in public. But my heart belongs to the sea. Just like yours." I smiled a sad smile. "That also means that I can never truly love someone. So you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried Rozenn. I just wish that you would tell me." "Fine! Since you must know it's a merchant." He frowned upon hearing that news. "A merchant…. From where?" I shrugged. "Here. He doesn't travel much." It was quiet again.

"You're not going to tell me anything else." It wasn't a question, but I still answered. "No." He nodded his head and walked towards the door. "Well tell me if you get married…" he mumbled. His hand rested on the door. "I would like to come to the wedding if it's possible." "I'll try to write you. Bye Arthur." I refused to look at him. "Bye." He whispered just loud enough that I could hear him. I heard the door slam.

I closed my eyes, feeling a headache coming on. I finally moved out of my corner and walked over to the table that was pushed up against the far wall. On it sat various bottles and containers. I quickly grabbed a few of the bottles and moved to a different table. This one was special because it had a spot where you could start a fire on it. Over this fire sat a small caldron that at the moment had boiling water in it.

I uncorked one of the bottles and poured the amber liquid into the hot water. Next I took some moss and dropped a few pieces into it. The water was now a silver color. I watched the water until it turned clear. I then picked up a small bottle and poured a drop into the potion. The water turned blood red.

"Wow you really get into your potion making!" I turned around. "Gilbert. When did you get here?" He smirked. "About five minutes after zhat pirate left." He walked over and kissed my forehead. "But you knew that." I stuck my tongue out at him. "So zhat was your fazher?" I sighed and nodded. "Yeah." "Did you tell him?" I rolled my eyes. "Of course I did." He smiled a genuine smile. "So he'll be at the wedding?" I shook my head. "He's too busy…."

* * *

><p>Vell that's all for today. Hope you enjoyed it. And once again I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but it really is hard for me to vrite long chapters (it usually involves me being super sick or tired for a chapter to be long). And incase you didn't notice this oc is England's daughter XD Please Review! (*hugs*)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ya'll! Its me again (of course)! XD I'm sorry about my chapters being short once again, but I haven't been sick lately and vhen I do stay up late I tend to be doing other things (like drawing, packing, etc.) instead of vriting. So please forgive me and vhen I do get sick I promise to vrite a long chapter (vell long for me...) Seriously I had to vrite a five page report on a subject I knew all about and yet I could only make it to three pages before repeating myself... But enough about me... Heres chapter 3 of my story XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... sadly

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3<strong>

"Hug!" I shouted at my faithful servant. He gulped and took a step back. "I would Sire, but I must help fix your dinner." With that he turned and ran to the kitchen. I frowned, disappointed. I never understood why nobody would give me a hug. I sighed. A life of a king was a hard one.

Forgetting about Toris, I walked down the long hallway to my trusty Royal Advisor's room. I entered without knocking, causing him to jump. "Eduard! Hug!" I demanded. The blond man looked up at me through his glasses. His blue eyes looked tired and slightly angry. He wore the blue outfit of the Royal Advisor, though surprisingly it was slightly wrinkled.

He shook his head as he looked back down at his desk. I was not surprised to see him still working, even though the only light was provided by a candle. "I'm sorry you're Majesty, but I am far too busy. But while you're here maybe you could sign a document?" I began to pout. "But I don't want to. You can sign for me, da?" Eduard shook his head. "You have to sign it. You're King Ivan. The people won't accept it unless it has your signature." I sighed as I looked out the window at the sunset. The shade of pink was the same color as my scarf and helped me relax a tiny bit.

"You're Majesty?" I heard my advisor ask. I turned back to him. "Da?" "The document?" I nodded, frowning. I took the quill from him and signed my name on the paper. I then waited while Eduard warmed some wax then very quickly placed it on the paper. Next I took my royal ring and pressed it into the hot wax.

"Thank you, you're Majesty." Eduard said as he placed the paper aside. I waited to see if there were any other documents, but after a few minutes of silence I sighed once again and walked out of the room. I soon found myself in the throne room.

Torches lined the walls, casting shadows across the floors. It was in one of these shadows that I stumbled into my favorite jester.

"Ufu " I giggled as I walked up behind him. He quickly turned around, shaking. "Y-y-you're Majesty!" He shouted surprised. "Hello Ravis!" I said happily. He continued to just stand there and shake.

Ravis wore a purple and pink checkered outfit. His messy blond hair was in his violet eyes that seemed a bit watery. He was a good jester. The only problem was that he never smiled. But I solved that problem a long time ago and painted one on him. So he was always smiling and happy!

"Hug!" I said smiling as I held out my arms. He stumbled backwards away. "W-w-w-what?" He asked. "Hug!" I repeated myself, wondering how slow this child could be. "I-I would Sire, but s-s-surely you would crush m-me." I resisted the urge to frown and walked over closer to him. "I just realized how small you are, Ravis." I pointed out, staring down at him. "Why would that be? I feed you enough, da?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"W-well it m-m-may be because every t-time you s-see me y-y-you tend to crush m-my s-s-skull." He said, smiling nervously. "Ufu " I laughed once again, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He whimpered. "Then we should stretch you out, da?" I watched as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"You're Majesty!" I heard Toris call. I let go of Ravis and turned to look at him. "Da?" "Dinners done." He said smiling a small smile. "Okay." I was disappointed that I couldn't play with Ravis anymore, but I was hungry.

I turned back to Ravis and smiled at him. "I will see you later, da?" I didn't wait for any answer before walking off to the dining room. At the table sat a glazed ham and a bowl of baked potatoes. Once again I was all alone. I sat at the head of the table and put some of the food on my plate.

I had failed at my quest today. I did not get a hug.

"Meow?" I looked down at the large gray cat that sat under the table. "Hello kitty!" I greeted it. I bent down and scratched the white fur under its neck. "Ufu You're going to be my kitty now!" I gave it a piece of ham that it happily accepted.

"Would you give me a hug kitty?" I asked him quietly. "Meow!" It suddenly jumped into my lap and rested its head on my shoulder. "Ufu " I laughed as I hugged it back.

* * *

><p>Okay... since that vas a short chapter... and I already have the next chapter vritten (gasp) I vill post another... varning though... the next chapter is more of a joke and if you don't vant to read it (extrememly short) you don't have to since the rest of the story vill make sense vithout it. Oh and incase you did not know:<br>Toris- Lithuania  
>Eduard- Estonia<br>Ravis- Latvia  
>and of course the king is Russia XD<br>Thanks for reading! Please review! *hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here's that chapter I promised in the chapter before... Like I said it really is a joke... If you don't vant to read it feel free not to. I actually made it to annoy my friend whos boyfriend is basically... yeah Canada... even down to the first name... I mean he snuck up on me vhile vearing his AFJROTC service dress uniform (and incase you didn't know that uniform is blue and vith all his badges on it, shiny.) I didn't notice that he vas sitting next to me for ten minutes until he said something. So... I'll stop my rambling... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... sadly...

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4<strong>

**Me:** "... Umm… this chapter was supposed to be about somebody…."

**Mysterious Voice:** "Excuse me…"

**Me:** "Hm?"

**Mysterious Voice:** "I believe that this chapter was supposed to be about me."

**Me: **"Uhh…. Who are you?"

**Mysterious Voice: **"I'm Canada."

* * *

><p>I realize that the last sentence should have been "I'm Matthew.", but I couldn't help it. XD I tried typing it five times and each time it came out as Canada. Don't vorry Canada vill have another chapter... It may take avhile, I sort of do have a plan for my story, but he vill have one. Also I am in the middle of moving and may be losing my internet for avhile so if I stop posting its because I'm either in a hotel vith super slow internet... TLF... vhich sucks... or at my grandparents house... they don't believe in wifi... So sorry if it takes avhile for another chapter, but vhenever I do get a chance, like at the airport (moving to england so I'll be spending a lot of time in airports) I vill try my best to post a chapter... So goodbye for now... Thank you for your reading and your reviews! Please review! *hugs*<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi ya'll! I just vant to say that I love free wifi! All hotels should have it and if they don't then they shall be destroyed XD Anyvays heres chapter five of my story vith no real title. I'm still in the middle of moving so I'm not sure vhen I'll be able to publish another chapter again. And I also haven't been sick, vhich I'm glad about, and my friend has sort of banned me from vriting vhen I'm tired (It also doesn't help vhen I'm sharing a room vith my sisters) so this chapter is another short one... If I get a chance again today I'll vrite chapter six and hopefully publish it before I leave this hotel._

_Anyvays I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... sadly..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5<strong>

I took a deep relaxing breath. I placed my fingers on the clavichord and began to play a beautiful melody. I sighed happily as I closed my eyes, losing myself in the music.

I did not play a song, but just played what my fingers told me to. It started out slow. Almost like the beginnings of a battle. There was underlying tension and the promise of something more savage, but yet it was gentle. Almost caring.

It then transformed into a fast tempo. Notes everywhere, but still something remained that connected them. The tone could be compared to the battle itself. Chaotic. But underneath there is order. The strong beat of the leaders' hearts that only wanted what was best for their people. The generals' commands and the sound of the war drums.

In the end I went back to the slow rhythm. It was similar to what I had played before, but something was different. A hidden sadness. Much like the end. The end of everything.

I sighed as I stopped, slightly out of breath. "That was amazing My Lord." I turned to see my old friend Elizaveta standing in the doorway. "Zhank you. I vas just trying to let out some frustrations." I stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

Elizaveta was a nice girl. A few years younger than me though. She had long brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore a green dress with a white apron and a red bow around her collar. She also had a pink flower in her hair.

She walked farther into the room, still smiling. "Will you play something else, please?" I stared at her for a couple seconds before nodding. "Very vell." I walked back to the clavichord. "Do you have any requests?" I asked quietly. I saw her shake her head out of the corner of my eye. "Please, just play whatever you want." I smiled slightly.

This time I decided to start at a medium tempo. High notes, much like the voice of a woman. In my mind I could see Elizaveta singing, for I was sure that she would sing beautifully. I soon felt the need to add some low notes.

The song now sounded like a duet between a man and a woman. I now was trying to imagine a man singing with Elizaveta. It was all too easy to imagine Gilbert.

I slammed my palms down on the clavichord. "My Lord?" Elizaveta shouted surprised. I glared down at the keys. There was no way that I was going to allow that man to have my Elizaveta. Elizaveta walked over and sat down on the bench next to me. "Mr. Edelstein?" She gently touched my shoulder.

I turned my head to look at her. I could see the worry in her eyes. I slowly bent down and covered her lips with mine.

* * *

><p><em>XD Vhen I had my friend proofread this she almost killed me. She's sort of a PrussiaxHungary and personally I can't stand that pairing, not trying to offend anyone. So this vas Austria and Hungary incase you did not know their human names. I'm debating on having the titles tell vhich charater's pov the chapter is, but I'm not sure. Sooo I vill ask your guys' opinion: Should I change the chapters' name to the character's?<em>

_Vell that's all for now. I may have another one up either today or tomorrow or... next veek. I'm sorry about this, but there isn't much I can do about it. So goodbye for now... Thank you for your reading! Please review! *hugs*_


End file.
